Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 11
Synopsis "Communication Breakdown" Knowing that her Task Force X has been infiltrated by a Basilisk agent, Amanda Waller begins interrogating El Diablo. After a tense exchange, she leaps up and pins him to the wall with a metal chair pressed against his throat. Though she is annoyed by the idea that she will have to let the matter go unresolved for now, she has him loaded with a nanite bomb, and sends him out for another mission with the Suicide Squad. The squad receives their orders while riding on a cargo plane. Waller appears on the screen and informs them that new intelligence has given them the location of Basilisk's compound. Their mission will be to assassinate Regulus, the leader. This is despite the fact that the only source of intel that the squad knows of was killed by a Basilisk traitor on the last mission. Waller promises that whoever supplies the kill-shot will have their sentence reduced by half. To facilitate the mission, she has provided backup. Unfortunately, one of these new backup members happens to be a Basilisk agent, and she punctures her own nanite bomb, causing the plane to explode with the Suicide Squad inside. Waller loses contact, and contacts her superior to inform him that the team has been lost. Rather than let her scrap the program, he orders her to use any means necessary to restart the program with new members. Meanwhile, the remaining Squad members survived the explosion, but the plane is going down fast. There are only three parachutes, so they share as best they can. Deadshot kicks King Shark from the plane without any parachute, despite not knowing whether he will survive the impact of plummeting into the ocean below. Fortunately for Iceberg, King Shark can survive that impact, and he drags the man to shore, given that he can't swim. Iceberg admits that he was once a professor before the accident that gave him his abilities, but Deadshot cuts him off before he can reveal more. King Shark reveals that they are in Yucatán, Mexico, having discovered this from the taste of the water alone. There is some confusion as to how King Shark has suddenly managed to develop an extended vocabulary, but again, Deadshot urges them to press on without getting to know each other further - particularly since they have just been surrounded by natives. El Diablo tries speaking Spanish to the natives, but discovers that they do not speak it. Instead, they speak Mayan. Iceberg surmises that they are an ancient tribe who have been cut off from communication with the outside world. The natives welcome them to their paradise, offering food, drink, and women. The squad members are all eager to relax, but Deadshot is determined to complete the mission. He meets resistance from the others. They are sure that Waller thinks they are dead, and so they can afford to rest. Elsewhere, Waller has drunkenly fallen asleep at her desk. She is wakened by a call from her husband, who asks her to come home. Sighing, she throws her handset aside. Each of Deadshot's companions turn him down on his plan to continue the mission, so he reminds them that one of them is a Basilisk agent, and a traitor to all of them. They turn on each other, and Black Spider tries to intervene and keep the peace, but he suddenly loses consciousness. Deadshot doesn't realize it at first, but when he turns around, all of the others are down too. Moments later, he is cracked over the head with a club. Deadshot wakes chained to a pillar alongside Harley, Iceberg, and Black Spider. Apparently, the natives drugged their food and drink, and because Deadshot didn't eat or drink, they knocked him out. Fortunately, (or unfortunately), he came to just in time to see the beginnings of the natives' human sacrifice ceremony. Appearances "Communication Breakdown" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **El Diablo **Black Spider **Iceberg **King Shark *Amanda Waller *Basilisk *Mayans Locations *Louisiana **Belle Reve *Mexico **Yucatán Vehicles *Cargo Plane Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-communication-breakdown/37-345346/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 11